


tell me what i wanna hear

by saverockandbeebo



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Tumblr: otpprompts, actually not cross-posted, bc i don't post hamilton fics on wattpad, but im waiting for a full-length fic, i want to, not really but eh, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saverockandbeebo/pseuds/saverockandbeebo
Summary: In which Aaron Burr is a little shit, to say the least.





	tell me what i wanna hear

**Author's Note:**

> heh this was supposed to end in a make-out scene but guess im too pure for that :,)  
> i finally delved into act 2 im on one last time and frankly im not emotionally ready to go further  
> this is based off of a post on otpprompts. you can find it [here.](otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/your-otp-is-fighting-person-a-tells-b-to-kiss)

"What the hell, Aaron?"

"I'm just saying, it won't work!"

Aaron Burr was currently in yet another heated argument with Alexander Hamilton in the hallway at school. The empty halls let their words echo through the corridors; however it was long after school hours, so no one was there to witness it. Hamilton was his friend, debate teammate, and, unfortunately, his crush. This time, Alex was suggesting a "therapy box" where students could place an anonymous letter stating any psychological problems they needed to let out as a way of increasing student morale. Aaron was convinced that the other, less considerate students were going to view it as a new vandalizing opportunity.

"Some kids need this, Burr! Some students need a place to vent about their problems that isn't the internet!" Aaron internally sighed. He could notice the passion surging through Alex's veins and shining in his eyes.

"Well, some students will take advantage of the unsupervised information in there and make the problems even worse! That's the last thing they need!"

"They're anonymous letters!"

"Not entirely if the conflicts are interpersonal. I'm just trying to protect the identity of students. It won't work, Hamilton."

"What do you mean, it's stupid? You're stupid!"

"Oh yeah, great comeback, genius," Aaron retorted. He was about to shut him up in a totally non-verbal way, but he had to restrain himself. "I never even said that it was stupid."

"Well, you obviously didn't say you liked it either!"

"I never said that either; I'm just saying-"

"Fuck you, Burr!" Alex yelled out of nowhere, voice full of venom and hands waving around frantically. "You obviously don't understand what I'm talking about, so it's no use trying to explain!"

"I do understand," Aaron tried to reason, but Alex was too far in. There was no stopping him now. "It's just-"

"No. Y'know what? Kiss my ass, Burr!" Alex screamed.

Aaron stared at him for a bit. He made a very risky, spur of the moment decision and kissed Alex on the mouth. Alex made a muffled squeak, but he started kissing back and Aaron felt himself melt. He wrapped his arms around the Caribbean in an effort to deepen the kiss. It was extremely passionate, especially for stemming from an insult. Alex then pulled away and hugged him tightly. 

Alexander finally realized what was really going on, and he pulled away quickly. "I... what? Why'd you do that?" 

Aaron simply stated, "You told me to kiss your ass. So I did." He fidgeted with his thumbs. "D-did you not like it?"

"Oh no, I loved it." He smiled at Aaron. A light bulb went off in Alex's head. "Wait," he asked, "if I just told you to kiss my ass, and you kissed my mouth, does that mean..?"

Aaron gave him the most shit-eating grin he could muster, a loud snort soon ensuing. Alex pouted for a second, but he soon found it hard to remain angry with Aaron and laughed too.

After they'd both calmed down (which took longer than you'd think), Alex smirked at Aaron. "Y'know," the former started, "you're welcome to kiss my ass anytime."

"As are you," Aaron chuckled. "I'm still not helping you with that box though."

"Is that so?"

"It is. I still don't-" Alex pecked his cheek, making his face flush red. 

"How 'bout now?" Alex chirped.

"Nope." 

Alex pecked his nose, and Aaron had to refrain from giggling. "Now?"

"Nope."

A kiss on the forehead. "No."

A kiss on the hand. "No, Alex."

A kiss on the neck, followed by a few silent seconds of shock. "N-no."

A kiss on the lips. Aaron instead held him there and kissed him back, engaging in an as equally passionate kiss as before. 

"Maybe," Aaron breathed as he pulled away.

Alex did a little victory dance, and Aaron doubled over in laughter. "Okay, champ, let's get you home," Aaron said, putting an arm around Alex's shoulders and guiding him to the parking lot.


End file.
